La viuda millonaria
by Tattys Grand
Summary: La vida nos da oportunidades que debmos aprovechar sin importar los sacrificios, una historia fresca que te hara reir un por un rato.


La Viuda Millonaria.

Con veinticinco años, puedo decir que soy uno de los hombres mas influyentes y con mas dinero no solo de todo Lakewood sino también de todo Chicago y sin **la** necesidad de matarme a trabajo o haber estudiado en los mejores colegios de Europa, todo se lo debo a mi juventud, mi ímpetu, mi inteligencia, rudeza, pasión, estomago, buena imaginación, y sobre todo a mi astucia, ¿Cómo fue que? yo, Tom Stevenson pase a ser el esposo de **la** **viuda** **millonaria**, aquí resumiendo mi historia.

Tenia veintitrés años cuando lleve unos cantaros de leche a **la** mansión Andley, como ya era costumbre los entregaba por **la** puerta de **la** cocina a Judith, **la** cocinera… ese día en particular era sumamente caluroso por lo que decidí abrir mi camisa y abanicarme con el sombrero mientras me recibían, pero no fue Judith **la** que me atendió, fue una dama sumamente elegante, quien al verme clavo su mirada de descontentó en mis ojos, seguro ante mis fachas porque bajo **la** vista posándose en **la** pretina de mis vaqueros de seguro porque estos ya estaban bastante desgastados y al parecer se lleno de ¿Que se yo?, lastima… porque cuando regreso su mirada a mis ojos sonreía tranquilamente y me pregunto en que podía ayudar, que si me habían atendido, yo solo me coloque el sombrero y le estire **la** mano.

- Buenos días señora, Tom Stevenson. – Le dije con una gran sonrisa Ella clavo **la** mirada en mi mano que esperaba el saludo, al parecer me lo rechazaría pero después de unos segundos **la** recibió.

- Emilia Elroy. – En un suave apretón que al parecer quiso soltar inmediatamente, pero ante mi rudeza y fuerza de este, lo alargo por más tiempo.

- Disculpe se me hizo tarde. – Encaminándome y dándole **la** espalda me acerque a **la** carreta y baje el cántaro, colocándomelo en el hombro. – Es que esta cosa vieja boto una rueda en el camino y tuve que repararla. – Dándole un punta pie con mi bota a **la** rueda de **la** carreta, mientras ella me miraba fijamente.

- No se preocupe. – Dijo con un tono tan frio como el invierno, después de eso aparecía Judith en **la** cocina con un semblante de vergüenza.

- Disculpe señora… es que estaba en las bodegas buscando el vino, ya atiendo al joven. – Dejando **la** botella en una mesa se acerco hasta donde estaba yo tomando una paja y me **la** llevaba a **la** boca como ya era costumbre, **la** dama se volvió sin despedirse, pero a pesar de todo mi padre me había enseñado a ser cortes, por lo que **la** llame.

- Señora Elroy. – Ella se detuvo y se volvió a varios pasos de distancia, levante mi sombrero solo para continuar. – Gracias por recibirme, que tenga feliz día. – Se lo dije con esas sonrisas que son espontaneas en mi, ella solo asintió en silencio para volverse una vez mas y verla desaparecer, de regreso a **la** hacienda, solo pensaba en **la** señora Emilia, tendría mas o menos sesenta año, pero ante tan elegancia parecía una reina.

Los días pasaban como si nada, pero una tarde para ser mas exacto a las cuatro y quince minutos entraba a **la** casa después de arrear el ganado, siempre como lo hacia, sin camisa, con **la** sogas de enlazar sostenidas en mis jeans que se encontraban igual que todos los demás, desgastados por estar de caballo en caballo, correr de un lado a otro tras algún novillo, levantar y trasladar el alimento de los animales, cuando al pasar por **la** sala vi a **la** señora Elroy hablando con mi padre, **la** salude cortésmente y ella clavo **la** vista en mi pecho desnudo, ante lo cual mi padre me reprendió por andar en esas fachas delante de una dama, pedí permiso para retirarme, me encamine y al llevar algunos pasos mire sobre mi hombro me percate de que **la** señora me miraba **la** espalda y en un movimiento rápido abrió su abanico y empezó a ventilarse.

Al día siguiente mi padre me había comprado ropa nueva, sin ser ninguna fecha especial, con una brillante sonrisa, me dijo que me bañara muy bien y que me **la** colocara, después de eso que bajara y llevara **la** leche a **la** mansión Andley, mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando al bajar me encontré con una carreta nueva, con una gran sonrisa por el regalo que me había hecho mi padre, subí lo tres cantaros de leche y me dirigió con rumbo a mi destino, al llegar a **la** casa entregue **la** leche, pero antes de salir me percate de que **la** dama estaba en el jardín observándome, ante lo cual desde **la** carreta **la** salude quitándome el sombrero y asintiendo felizmente.

Cuatro días después, estaba yo entrenando a un semental que no se dejaba domar, llevaba mas de tres semanas en el, por lo que este me zarandeaba cada vez que lo montaba terminado por lanzarme a metros, pero ese caballo no iba a ser mas fuerte que yo por lo que lo montaba una vez mas, unos ojos grises me miraban, eran los ojos de **la** señora Elroy quien entraba a las propiedades en una yegua, jamás pensé que aun montara, pero lo hacia muy bien, de un solo brinco baje de Incorregible, así bautice al caballo, mientras me acercaba a ella y con un trapo secaba mis brazos, pecho y abdomen sudados por el esfuerzo de tratar de domar a esa bestia, al mirar a un lado mi padre también salía para encontrarse con **la** dama.

- ¿Disculpe señor, seria tan amable de decirme donde queda **la** laguna? – Acoto **la** mujer dirigiéndose a mi padre. – Es que **la** yegua necesita comer y saciar **la** sed.

- Vera señora… no esta muy lejos de aquí, pero si quiere le puedo ofrecer alimento y agua para el animal.

- **La** verdad es que quiero ir hasta **la** laguna… pero si no queda tan lejos por qué su hijo no me lleva. – Dijo mostrando media sonrisa.

Mi padre solo me hizo un asentimiento de cabeza por lo que le mostré una amable sonrisa fui por mi caballo y con cariño y toda **la** disposición del mundo acompañe a **la** dama hasta **la** laguna, durante el camino nos mantuvimos en silencio, solo nos mirábamos y nos dedicábamos sonrisas de cortesía, al llegar baje rápidamente y le tendí mi mano para ayudarla a desmontar, ella lo hizo temerosamente apoyándose en mi hombros, mientras los caballos saciaban su sed, yo me coloque de cuclillas a **la** orilla de **la** laguna y empecé a lanzar piedras a mitad del lago, cuando sentí a **la** señora a mi lado y su voz me obligo a levantar **la** vista para prestarle atención.

- Hijo sabe que soy **viuda**… **millonaria**… pero llevo muchos años sola, creo que es hora de darme otra oportunidad por lo que ando buscando un joven que me quiera, alguien que le gusten los caballos, que sea experto en domar bestias, que sea horrando y generoso, pero sobre todo que no le de vergüenza salir conmigo, tomados de **la** mano. – Dijo seriamente y con toda convicción.

Yo espere unos minutos para poder entender y rebobinar lo que **la** mujer acaba de decir, pues las características del hombre que ella deseaba, eran exactamente las que iban con mi personalidad, lo que mi confusión me decía que **la** **viuda** **millonaria** se me estaba declarando y pues creo que ha sido **la** mejor decisión que he tomado en toda mi vida, tal vez fue porque no me detuve en mucho pensar de futuro, solo en lo económico para poder librar a mi padre y librarme de tanto trabajo, en ese momento me puse de pie y le tome una mano, mirándola a los ojos le dije:

- Yo me sentiría el hombre mas honrado del mundo si usted me permite ser ese compañero que necesita. – Exprese con voz ronca cargada de emoción y mis ojos se iluminaron inmediatamente al ver **la** temblorosa sonrisa en el rostro de **la** dama.

- Esta usted hablando enserio joven ¿No le parece una locura lo que acabo de decirle? – Dijo aun sonriendo temerosamente.

- En lo absoluto bella dama – Dándole un beso en **la** mano. – Una locura seria que usted se privase de las alegrías que aun puede brindarle **la** vida, siendo usted aun tan hermosa. –Ante el comentario ella se sonrojo e inmediatamente cambio de actitud a manera de defensa.

- No es necesario que me dedique halagos vánales, se bien que ya no soy una jovencita ante **la** cual usted quedaría deslumbrado. – Acoto con sequedad.

- No… no usted no es una joven, por el contrario es una mujer, sumamente interesante con una mirada indescifrable que me invita a descubrir secretos, esos que me tientan y me invitan a entrar en su vida. – Le dije con mis pupilas clavadas en las suyas.

- ¿Entonces esta dispuesto a casarse conmigo? – Me pregunto seriamente, pero sus ojos brillaban.

- Hoy mismo si usted lo permite….

- Este mismo mes ¿Le sirve? – Me pregunto deteniéndome. Ante lo cual sonreí y asentí en silencio, con una gran sonrisa para después darle otro beso en **la** mano mientras mis ojos se mantenían fijos en los de ella.

- Solo que hay un pequeño problema… - Ella con un movimiento de cabeza me insto a seguir. – Vera es que no es un secreto que somos de diferentes clases sociales, usted es una dama sumamente adinerada y de seguro empezaran las habladurías… - Ella negó en silencio, pero yo asentí y continúe. – Vivo con mi padre, nuestro rancho a penas si da para mantenerse… tenemos que trabajar de sol a sol para mantener las ochenta vacas que a duras penas poseemos…

- No te preocupes muchacho si nos casamos tendrás todo lo que quieras… - **La** detuve una vez mas.

- No… no es eso, es que antes de casarnos lo hará con un Don nadie. –Le dije con congoja

- Bueno hagamos una cosa yo te doy para unas cuantas vacas y mejorar un poco tu condición social antes de hacerlo.

- No… no señora… no quiero que me de nada…

- Entonces que sea como un préstamo… tómalo como un préstamo ya cuando los produzcas me lo regresas. – Dijo con una sonrisa y acariciando mi mejilla izquierda ante lo cual deje ver media sonrisa. - ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

- Estarían bien una cuatrocientas reces y cuatro hectáreas de tierras más, para poder mantenerlas, además de mejoras como establos y otro ayudante para mi padre… y le juro que se lo pago…

- Ya lo estás pagando… - Me dijo acercándose a mi rostro para darnos nuestro primer beso… ahora mujeres no se los pienso describir. – Vas a tener todo… todo lo que quieras mientras permanezcas a mi lado a todos los lugares donde vaya.

**La** tarde del matrimonio, cuando llegue a **la** iglesia del brazo de **la** dama, se levantaron las habladurías como era de esperarse, pude escuchar a unas jóvenes que decían.

- Aun **la** novia no llega, pero ahí ya viene el novio del brazo de **la** suegra.

Gracias al cielo Emilia no escucho ese comentario, porque tal vez se hubiese sentido muy mal, al terminar **la** ceremonia nos esperaba una limosina en **la** entrada de **la** iglesia para asistir a **la** fiesta que estaba preparada en nuestro honor, algunos amigos, uno de ellos al verme llegar, después de que Emilia me dejara por un momento.

- Felicitaciones Tom ¿Pero donde esta tu esposa? Que has llegado con tu abuela.

Yo desvié **la** mirada donde estaba ella sonriendo y le deje saber que era mi esposa, algunos se burlaron, pero les selle **la** boca con solo decir que tenia todo el dinero del mundo.

Después de eso nuestra vida de esposo era única ya que vivíamos prácticamente solos en **la** mansión de Lakewood todos sus sobrinos, vivían en Chicago, ella no tuvo hijos y aun no se porque, ya que **la** señora era muchas veces insaciable, solo eso les diré ya que soy un caballero y no me gusta estar ventilando las intimidades compartidas con mi esposa.

Me amoldaba y muchas veces hacia lo que ella me dijera, un día me dijo vamos a Chicago a visitar a mis sobrinos, accedí ella quería manejar, yo era poco lo que sabia pero a mitad de camino me cedió el volante, sin poder maniobrar muy bien el carro me monte por una acera sin darme cuenta que había atropellado a alguien, sin duda alguna hubiese ido preso si no es porque Emilia arreglo todo, abogados, jueces y sobre todo dinero por lo que quede libre de toda culpa, estuvimos dos días en un hotel de camino, mientras todo se solucionaba, cuando llegamos a **la** mansión en Chicago que era mucho mas grande que **la** de Lakewood, al momento de entrar nos encontramos con una joven pelirroja.

- Elisa que sorpresa, querida. – Le saludo Emilia entusiasmada, dándole un abrazo.

- Tía abuela tanto tiempo sin verla… yo apenas regrese **la** semana pasada de Inglaterra es que se ha desatado **la** guerra. – **La** joven clavo su mirada en mi y sin siquiera presentarse le pregunto. - ¿Y él de donde es?

- Es… - Me miro antes de responder y con un brillo en los ojos continuo. – Es un joven que tengo en Lakewood para que me ayude… con algunas cosas. – Mostrándome media sonrisa, era evidente que aun no pensaba notificarle a su familia que era su esposo, me moleste un poco pero no se lo deje saber solo asentí en silencio.

Más de tres meses de casado y un amigo sembró una duda en mí, porque me dijo que ella había matado a su esposo, que lo había envenenado, esos eran los rumores que recorrían el pueblo.

Pues decidí que ella no me mataría, ya me había dado las reces el rancho de mi padre ahora era uno de lo mas grandes de Lakewood y por ser su esposo al momento de que ella muriera todo pasaría a mis manos… una tarde estaba ella y **la** sobrina preparando una cena a **la** cual me les uní y era mi oportunidad para deshacerme de **la** vieja, antes que ella lo hiciera conmigo sin pensarlo mucho vacié completo un tubo de mata rata en **la** comida, que mas daba si también moría **la** odiosa pelirroja, pero para mi desgracia **la** joven engreída descubrió el estuche del veneno y armo un escándalo, al fin eso quedo en que solo fue un accidente… pero ella molesta le dijo a mi esposa entrando a **la** cocina, a lo cual yo aproveche y me escondí detrás de **la** puerta para escuchar.

- Solo quiere deshacerse de usted, tía abuela, ya he averiguado todo y se que Tom Stevenson es su esposo, ¿Acaso no se da cuenta? que solo esta a su lado por **la** fortuna, además usted esta muy vieja tía y esta todo el tiempo enferma.

- No seas grosera Eliza y si estoy casada con Stevenson ¿Cuál es el problema? Ahora es cuando me considero tierna… no quiero nada con viejos… él esta joven y esta lleno de vida… mucha diría yo. – Dijo con picardía. – Andar con un viejo me desconsuela… dime que hago con caja y sin fosforo… o con cigarro sin candela. – Al decir esto dejo a **la** joven con **la** boca abierta y salió de **la** cocina con una sonrisa.

Después de escuchar eso sabia que no pretendía matarme, que me quería a su lado, por lo que ya llevo dos años de feliz matrimonio… claro esto no quiere decir que sea complemente fiel… pero adoro a mi viejita y me tiene plena confianza, tanto que soy quien le administra todo… absolutamente todo y esta mañana me he entado que toda su fortuna esta a mi nombre, el rancho de mi padre si es que aun puedo llamarlo así, es el mas exclusivo, él no hace nada y se ha casado con una joven de veinte tres años… solo que en el caso de ella si es amor del bueno porque se caso aceptando **la** separación de bienes y vamos que ella tiene su considerable fortuna.

Mientras yo seguiré con mi esposa **millonaria** hasta que **la** muerte nos separe.


End file.
